Grendel's Family
by bayboo20
Summary: Grendel's side of the story was never mentioned. Neither was his family. A one-shot concerning Grendel's family and what they thought during everything.


A sea monster swam through the horrible lake. He traveled through a rocky tunnel to a hidden cave. As he stuck his head above the water, he spotted his love on the shore, a tiny creature in her arms. The sea monster swam to the shore, where his lover greeted him. She showed him the creature in her arms, their son.

After a bit of discussion, both parents agreed that Grendel would be a great name for their son. The sea monster had to return to his home in the sea, but had promised his love he would visit everyday and help care for their son.

Like he promised, he visited everyday for many years. However, one day, as he made his way through the sea, he was caught in a battle with other sea monsters. All were trying to fight a human, who was killing with no remorse. Before he could escape, the human had plunged his sword into the sea creature's heart and his world went black.

Back in the secret cave, his lover waited for him, Grendel by her side. They waited all day, fear filling the lover's heart. A head appeared above the water, and the lover rejoiced silently, thinking it was the sea monster. But any hope she had was lost when she discovered it wasn't her love, but another sea monster, barely hanging onto life. The sea monster informed the lover and her son about the battle with his dying breath. Grendel, still only a child at the time, comforted his mother as she cried, not just for her love, but also for the other sea monsters who were unjustly killed. Tears fought against blinking eyelids, refusing to be stopped in their tracks. Grendel felt her warm liquid-soul fall on his skin after making their way down his mother's face. At that moment, he promised himself he would repay the humans for the gift of his mother's heartache.

Like he promised, Grendel got revenge. He had waited in his home for many years, preparing himself, until one night the time was right. He attacked Herot, a kingdom close to his home with many people whose lives he could ruin. Every night for twelve years he would go through the kingdom to take children from their parents and parents from their children, so that they would know the pain he and his mother felt all those years ago.

One night, as he made his way through the mead-hall, he met a strong human, who fought back against him. An alarm went off in Grendel's head as the human broke his claws. He had to get out and back to his mother and their home. A cowardly move for Grendel, yes, but better alive with a happy mother then dead with her weeping over his corpse.

However, despite how much Grendel struggled, the human would not lose his grip. Other fighters came with weapons, but when they proved to be useless, the others abandoned the fight. Grendel continued to pull away from the human, but his strength was waning at an alarming rate. Before he knew it, Grendel was as weak as he could be. The human took this opportunity and tore Grendel's arm from his body.

The pain was excruciating, but Grendel took no time to worry about that. The moment he was free of the horrid human's grip, he made his way home. Every now and then he would stumble and fall, his body worn from such a hard battle. But every time he fell he would remember that day all those years ago, his mother crying, and he would get up again.

When he got back to his home,Grendel collapsed on the ground, finally unable to push himself back up. His mother, who had been waiting for his return, picked him up in her arms and comforted him. Grendel's vision was blurred with tears and blood. His mother, knowing fully well that her son wasn't going to live, attempted to make his death a less painful one.

Slowly, Grendel's chest stopped moving and his lungs took no more air in. His mother weeped and brought his body closer to her, refusing to accept that her only child was gone forever. Long after her son's heart stopped beating, the mourning mother finally set her child down.

That night, she set out for Herot. When she reached the mead-hall, she grabbed her son's arm from the rafters, where it was hung like a trophy. The thought of the humans finding her son's death amusing sickened her. She grabbed one of the humans from their slumber. Hopefully, it was the one who had caused her son so much pain and agony, although it didn't matter as long as they feel what she was feeling. Then, she set off for her home quickly, so she wouldn't have the unfortunate luck of running into her own death.

The next few days, the childless mother prepared a grave for her son. One night, a human was stupid enough to enter her home. The first thing she noticed was his stench. It was the same one that was stuck to her son and the sea monster from all those years ago. Grief turned to hatred. She attacked him with all her might, showing him the same kindness he showed her son. Throughout the fight, she had the upper hand, stopping his attacks with her invincible skin. She bit and tore at the armor he wore, which made the human very angry. He grabbed the mother and threw her to the ground. As she struggled to get up, the horrid human hurriedly, grabbed one of the giant swords off the wall, and sliced it through her. The last thought running through her head; 'At least I'll see my family again.'


End file.
